


灰与白 13-15

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Summary: TMI：本章里关于那把枪的故事就是我瞎编的不用真的去搜这把枪kkkkk为什么用死去爱人的骨头做枪，就是想表达一种怀特家主的倔强：老子就算是死在警察的手里那也得是老子的爱人动手。 是他对警方竖起的中指。把爱人的名字放在自己名字前面也是他纪念对已亡人爱意的一种方式了。这把枪的名字刚好也是这篇连载的名字kkkkkk
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	灰与白 13-15

灰与白 13-15  
*挑战一下自我搞一个稍微有点严肃的，讲述善良的人游离在黑色地带的故事。  
*感谢阅读，啰里吧嗦OOC预警，保证基本逻辑但不要过于较真，不喜欢请悄悄喷我呜呜呜。  
*AU背景切勿上升真人。

13  
见面的地点是朴秀荣定的，位于市中心的一处咖啡馆。朴秀荣一开始也没有多想，只是觉得这家咖啡馆的西多士很好吃应该让康涩琪尝尝，之后挂掉电话她细细一想才想起咖啡馆往北二百米就是警局。

......康涩琪会不会以为她要抓她然后让康家的人埋伏在附近一看形势不对就崩掉自己的脑袋啊。

她赴约前看着自己的配枪纠结了很久，最后还是咬咬牙将配枪塞进位于自己胸口偏向外侧的警用枪套里，给孙胜完留下了自己晚上不回来不用等自己吃饭的字条后出了门。

朴秀荣进到咖啡馆第一眼就看见康涩琪面对着桌子上点好的一大堆甜品，手里攥着叉子，眉毛皱起想吃又不敢吃的可怜巴巴又有些好笑的模样。朴秀荣却一点都笑不出来，只觉得心里的某一块被狠狠揪了一下。她的眼皮低垂着，深吸一口气抬起头往康涩琪那桌走去。

“涩琪姐姐。”

“秀荣啊！”康涩琪闻言猛地抬起头，眼睛一亮，“快点快点，这家的西多士很好吃的！都要凉了！”她说着把一盘西多士推到朴秀荣面前，后者被她这一举动弄得一时间措手不及，本来已经伸进衣襟内的手连带着整个人一起僵住。康涩琪拍拍桌子示意她坐下，迫不及待地咬了一口西多士，一边咀嚼一边漫不经心地说：“最好不要随随便便站起来把手伸进衣服里。”

她冲着咖啡馆对面的大楼方向努了努嘴：“我想自己一个人来，但我的‘右手’不太放心，非要在那边待命。”她说着微微举起双手笑着补充道：“我可没有带枪，这里是市中心，开枪的话会引起不必要的骚乱。”

“而且你是胜完的妹妹，我不会动你的。但不代表我的‘右手’不会动手，所以不要想着拿枪了，这家的甜品做的都很不错的，开开心心地喝下午茶吧。”

朴秀荣有些无语，不管是谁知道自己正被小红点瞄着脑袋都不会开开心心地吃蛋糕的好吧！

她叹了口气，紧绷的肩膀泄了劲儿，认命地拿起叉子——就算今天要栽在这儿她朴秀荣也要做个饱死鬼。

桌子上满满当当的食物三分之一进肚后朴秀荣打了个嗝，放下叉子陷进柔软的椅子中。坐在她对面的康涩琪还在孤军奋战，朴秀荣撑着下巴问她：“你就不怕我抓你回局里吗？”

康涩琪头也不抬：“你不会的。”

“我们秀荣啊，是善良温柔的孩子，”吃掉一块草莓蛋糕后康涩琪终于舍得抬起头，“和胜完一样。”

朴秀荣挑挑眉，康涩琪越这么自信她越想逗她：“那你快吃，吃完了跟我回局里。”

“好啊。”康涩琪舔掉自己嘴角的奶油，毫不在乎地说，“然后不出两个小时我的律师就会来带我离开，总局局长亲自送我出门。”

朴秀荣看着笑嘻嘻的康涩琪，最后紧抿着嘴唇挫败地低下了头：

“......西八。”

“啊，你说脏话，我要给胜完告状。”

朴秀荣翻了个白眼：“我还没跟我姐举报你是个走私头头呢！”

康涩琪嘿嘿笑笑：“那你要举报吗？”

朴秀荣紧盯着她的眼睛，啧了一声移开目光：“啊，真的无语！”她烦躁的抓了抓头发问道：“我姐那边你打算怎么办？”

“等你把我抓进局里的那天你就知道了。”

“你就这样一直瞒着她吗？”朴秀荣觉得喉头莫名一梗，她深吸口气：“你现在自首的话会少判几年，我也会替你说话，总比我们这边掌握到更多证据后亲自去抓你要——”

“秀荣啊。”康涩琪摇摇头打断她，“我是康家的家主，康家任何一个人都可以走，我不行，从我出生那刻开始我便和康家绑在了一起，除非我死，不然我永远也不会脱离康家。”

“为什么？”朴秀荣有些激动，“胜完姐姐那边你就不管了吗？！”

“你不明白，秀荣啊。”康涩琪看向文星伊在的那座大楼，“就拿我的‘右手’来说，她的父母是我父亲手下的‘兵’，而她从出生那刻也就注定了她未来至死的命运，她接受康家的价值观，为未来给康家工作进行学习和训练，而康家所有人几乎都是这样的。换言之，除了做这些事，他们也没有别的擅长的了。康家没了，他们在这个社会上也无法生存下去。”

“我去自首，等于是背叛了康家，亲手把这些人一个个送进监狱。”

“可他们只是按照康家教给他们的去为康家做事而已，就像秀荣你在警校学习最终是为了做警察，胜完在学校学习最后做了教师是一样的道理。大家在各自的位置上各司其职罢了。”

康涩琪叹了口气说：“我们只是造枪卖枪，比起贩卖毒品的，康家并没有伤害任何人不是吗？”

“可经由康家卖出去的枪又伤害了多少人呢？好听些是原厂直销生意，说到底不还是万恶之源吗？”

小康家主无言以对，甚至在思考孙胜完是不是也会跟朴秀荣似的这么伶牙俐齿。

朴秀荣跟着康涩琪一起沉默。咖啡馆中的客人换了一拨又一拨，因为客人不太多的缘故店员们也没有来她们这边催促，文星伊在对面的大楼等的都开始打盹了，从耳机里传来的声音又立刻让她打起精神——

朴秀荣说：“平安夜那天涩琪姐姐你的画展，会有便衣混进去，你自己小心。”

康涩琪闻言愣住了，朴秀荣嘴唇抿的紧紧的：“这是还涩琪姐姐你在孙叔叔那件事上的情，我也不会告诉胜完姐姐你的身份。”

“正如涩琪姐姐你说的，大家各司其职。涩琪姐姐你遵守着康家的规矩做好康家的家主，而我身为警察，我也会尽职尽责完成我的使命。”

“从今天开始我们便扯平了，下次再见就是你和你的‘右手’打爆我的脑袋，或者我给你带上手铐的时候。”

朴秀荣说完便快步离开了。康涩琪撑着下巴戳了戳面前吃了一半的布丁，嘴巴撅起来嘟囔：

“扯平了倒是AA啊，我没带够钱哎臭小孩......”

14  
孙胜完见到朴秀荣回家还有些惊讶，问她不是要值夜班不回家吗，说着就放下手中的书准备去厨房给她做晚饭。她刚迈出一步就被后者猛地拉进怀里——朴秀荣离开咖啡馆后又漫无目的地逛到天黑才回来，身上还带着从外面带回来的寒气。她也不说话，仿佛用尽了全身的力气像要把孙胜完揉进身体里似的紧紧抱着她。孙胜完被弄得满头雾水，但还是努力将双臂从朴秀荣的拥抱中挣脱出来环抱住她，像哄小孩儿那样柔声哄着。过了会儿朴秀荣吸吸鼻子松开手，故意揉了下孙胜完的头笑着说：“什么呀姐姐这样的语气，像哄小孩子一样，明明姐姐才是小只的那个。”

“呀，要不是因为我五年级就去了加拿大没有妈妈给我做按摩我也会长很高的好吧！”孙胜完像炸毛的小动物一样从朴秀荣怀里挣脱出来，嘟嘟哝哝地往厨房走，朴秀荣笑嘻嘻地看着她走进厨房，又探出头来故意作出一副恶狠狠的表情：“想吃什么！”

“嘻嘻，泡菜炒饭~”

“只有拉面！”

最后还是吃上了泡菜炒饭的朴秀荣自告奋勇主动刷碗，孙胜完看了看表，觉得时间还早，就想睡之前先把自己和朴秀荣换下来的衣服洗了。她站起来伸了个懒腰，冲厨房里的朴秀荣喊：“秀荣啊我要洗衣服，你换下来的衣服在哪儿放？”

“老地方，姐姐你直接扔洗衣机里就好了。”

“ok。”

孙胜完应了一声，先去自己房间把脏衣服收到脏衣篮里，接着拐到隔壁朴秀荣的房间——不出她所料，她家小警官的脏衣服果然东一件西一件的四散在房间各个角落。她叹了口气，认命地弯腰将其一件件地收起来。

朴秀荣刷完碗后哼着歌一边擦手一边从厨房中走出来，客厅中没有孙胜完的身影，阳台那边也没有洗衣机工作的声音。

“睡了吗？”朴秀荣小声念叨着悄悄打开孙胜完的房间看了一眼，一向喜欢在床上看着手机入睡的姐姐的房间满室黑暗，她轻轻关上门，余光瞟到从自己房间门内泄出的暖色灯光。吃饱喝足后大脑总是习惯性的停工，片刻后延迟上线复工的大脑终于让她想起来自己遗忘了什么——

“糟了！”

还是晚了一步，等她满脸惊慌地大力推开房门时，孙胜完正站在她的书桌前皱眉思索着什么，手里正是那份第一页印着康涩琪大名和高清照片的机密文件。

孙胜完脸上除了皱眉没有多余的情绪流露，就连朴秀荣推门进来发出“砰”的一声，她也只是抬头投去一个淡淡的目光，然后又低下头看着手中的那份资料，语气是朴秀荣想象之外的平静：

“秀荣啊，你知道这件事多久了？”

“我......”朴秀荣莫名的呼吸急促起来，她低下头紧紧咬着嘴唇，艰难地说：“昨晚。”

“你今早给我打电话，是不是就是想告诉我这件事。”孙胜完捏了捏眉心看向朴秀荣，后者一直低着头，像个犯错的小孩一样不敢动弹，沉默就是她最好的回答。孙胜完叹了口气：“果然。”

她放下资料，顺便把朴秀荣杂乱的书桌整理好后往门口走，路过朴秀荣时她顿了一下，眼帘低垂着说：“下次书桌上的东西记得整理好。”然后便推开门准备回房。朴秀荣焦急地转身抓住她的手腕喊了一声姐姐，却在对方转头看她时喉头哽塞，一个字也说不出口。孙胜完笑着轻轻挣开她，摸了摸她的头，语气和往常一样温柔：

“早点休息，晚安。”

第二天朴秀荣打着哈欠带着一对儿黑眼圈走出房间觅食时，意料之中的没有在餐桌上看到自家姐姐精心准备的早餐，她看了眼挂钟——孙胜完这个点早已出门上班了，怪不得屋子里这么安静，餐桌和冰箱上也没有对方留下的字条。朴秀荣叹了口气，在心里盘算按照孙胜完这次的生气程度来看她这一个月怕是都要自己解决三餐了。

“说到底还是怪康涩琪！”朴秀荣打开冰箱拿出冰凉的吐司愤愤地咬了一口，打开手机对着康涩琪的电话号码在心中问候了对方一万次，然后她又开始纠结了——自己承诺过康涩琪不会告诉孙胜完她的身份，但现在孙胜完已经知道了，她是不是该提醒她一下？

接着她又想：也不是自己主动告知，是孙胜完自己发现的所以也怪不到她头上啊。

这么宽慰了自己后朴秀荣郁闷的心情瞬间豁然开朗，三两口将吐司塞进嘴里又去冰箱里拿了盒牛奶准备出门上班。

康涩琪自己造的孽就让她自己收场吧！

正在康宅和金艺琳一众开小会的康家主打了个冷颤，后脊梁骨莫名蹿上一阵恶寒。

“艺琳啊，空调是不是开太低了，调高点。”

正在讨论下一步计划的文裴金三人闻言默契的转头默默地看了眼会议室中控表上偌大的“28℃”，心照不宣地忽略了自家BOSS。

平安夜那天康涩琪早早地开着自己的现代小跑等在了孙胜完的学校门口，一心想在恋人面前装酷的康家主完全忘了初次和孙胜完正式约会那天自己回家后被冻成了重感冒，并在金艺琳的胁迫下苦着脸吃掉自己极度厌恶的感冒药的教训。于是孙胜完下班时间和金容仙一起从学校中出来时看到的，便是康涩琪和那天如出一辙的模样——抱着双臂斜倚在保养得锃光瓦亮的车旁装深沉，唯一好一点的是和那天相比穿的厚了一点，不过在西装里面加了件高领毛衣显然也没有在深冬的天气中起到太大保暖作用就是了......

金容仙绷着嘴唇脸都憋红了，要不是孙胜完在场她一定会立刻掏出手机给文星伊现场直播她的家主是如何为爱变傻瓜的。

不过说来也巧，在孙胜完无奈地和金容仙告别后左脚刚迈出学校的大门，细密的雪花便纷纷扬扬地、缓慢地在风的裹挟下从天空中飘落。孙胜完抬头看了一眼，目光顺着飘散的雪花落到康涩琪的肩上，后者或许是等的太久了，靠在车边不知不觉就发起呆。孙胜完看着她面无表情的侧脸心中猛然一痛，好像有什么东西随着落在她肩上瞬间消融的雪花一起消失了。强烈的酸涩感一涌而上惹得她几乎要落下泪来。她下意识就低下了头，努力眨巴着眼睛想将眼泪憋回去，等感觉稍微好一点时她深吸口气，刺骨的冷空气争先恐后地钻入她的口鼻暂时平复了她心中翻江倒海令她几欲呕吐的情绪。她抬起头，看着车边的人大步向她走来，眉眼间尽是担忧。她慌乱地将她抱进怀里，孙胜完听见她不安地颤抖的声音：

“怎么啦？”

康涩琪在室外待了这么久，孙胜完被她敞着西装外套拢进怀里时却没有感到丝毫的寒意，她嗅到她身上熟悉的、令她安心的黑莓香气，听到她因为她而激烈震颤的心跳，终于找回了一点在方才看到对方面无表情的侧脸时短暂丢失的安全感。

像溺水的人抓到救命的稻草，孙胜完的手环住康涩琪的腰紧紧揪住后者的毛衣，偷跑的一滴泪珠顺着她的下颌像那些雪花一样融进大片的黑色，她贴着康涩琪的胸口，声音嗡嗡的透过骨骼传入后者的耳中——

“太冷啦。”

“哎？”康涩琪不疑有他，松开孙胜完就想脱外套，孙胜完赶紧握住她的手腕：“你干嘛？”

“胜完不是冷吗？”

“......这会儿不冷了笨蛋涩。”孙胜完推着她往车边走，“快走啦画展都要开始了，主角迟到了像什么话！”

康涩琪灵巧地往旁边微微错身便将身后推着自己往前走的人揽紧臂弯，她嬉笑着低头蹭蹭恋人的脸：

“我的主角就是胜完呀。”

画展进行的很顺利，康涩琪怕发生什么状况外的事，一直紧跟在孙胜完身边给她小声介绍每一幅画。过了会儿孙胜完说想去卫生间，刚好文星伊从入口处领了隐形眼镜进来。康涩琪也看见了她，给孙胜完带到卫生间门口后说自己在之前那幅画那边等她，便匆匆跑去一直等在那里的文星伊身边，看了看四周后背对着她，用只有两个人能听到的音量低声问：“星伊姐，你怎么来了？”

话音刚落她想起朴秀荣的提醒，瞪大眼睛说：“条子那边派来的便衣是你？”

“嗯哼。”文星伊推了一下鼻梁上的镜框，“今晚来了一个小队，但是进场的只有我一个人，无线电通讯我已经做过手脚，咱俩的对话不会被他们听到的。”

“胜完那边怎么样？”

“我一直陪在她身边，‘老板’们那边我提前打过招呼了，让他们今晚不要找我。”

康涩琪揉了揉太阳穴，今晚不知道为什么那里一直跳个不停，心中也一直笼罩着不安。文星伊察觉到她不对劲，拍了拍她的肩膀让她冷静下来：“别慌，等会儿你随便找个借口带胜完提前走不就行了——哎，回来了。”

孙胜完从另一边跑过来：“抱歉，这地方好大有点迷路了。”她在康涩琪身边站定，越过她的肩膀往后看了一眼问：“刚刚那个人怎么走了？”

“去看别的画了吧。”康涩琪心中莫名的心慌愈发严重，回答也有些心不在焉。

“涩，你的脸色不太好。”孙胜完摸了摸她的额头，“是不舒服吗？不舒服的话我们就先走吧？”

这个提议恰好合了康涩琪的意，她忙不迭的点头：“那胜完在门口等我，我去停车场开车！”

孙胜完无奈的看着她跑远，等到完全看不见她的身影，一直背在身后紧紧攥着的手才拿到身前缓缓张开——手心里是她去卫生间之后绕到入场处要的隐形眼镜。

入场处的负责人大概是看康涩琪一直陪在她身边，没有多作怀疑，甚至连询问都没有就将做了特殊标记的隐形眼镜给了她。孙胜完有些紧张，她抿了一下嘴唇，用消毒纸巾擦了擦手后低头带上了隐形眼镜。

今晚一直心神不宁的，康涩琪本想将孙胜完直接送回家，谁知后者突然说朴秀荣把家里钥匙带走了，今晚还是夜班不回家，问能不能今晚住康涩琪的画室。康涩琪怎么可能拒绝，心中想着反正已经离开了画展应该也不会有事了便带孙胜完回到画室。里面的摆设和孙胜完上次来时别无二致，星星依旧贴在天花板上，唱片机中还是那张Whiteney Houston的唱片。唯一不同的是除了孙胜完的肖像画以外多了几幅装裱好的风景画，大概是康涩琪最近画的。

等她端着两杯热过的红酒从厨房中出来时，孙胜完正微微弯着腰看着其中一幅画，听见响动声她回过头。康涩琪心中原本逐渐消散的不安重新涌上来，她僵在原地，看到孙胜完脸上带着温柔的笑，眸子中却是满的几乎要溢出来的悲伤。

“涩——”她轻轻开口，康涩琪耳畔嗡的一声，孙胜完的声音却依旧清晰。

“你画的我的肖像画下，藏得是什么枪？”

15  
孙胜完和康涩琪认识的这一个多月来统共见过两次后者沉默的样子，还都是同一天，一次是几小时前，还有一次就是现在。康涩琪沉默时看起来像在发呆，目光总是四散着没有焦点，总是笑眯眯的、温和的眉眼和嘴角慢慢塌下来抿成一条直线，像在思考如何把面前的人置于死地。

和她看到的朴秀荣书桌上的加密文件第一页的照片一模一样。她这时才终于彻底地相信那页文件上记录的十恶不赦的黑道家主就是自己面前这个人。

这间画室是普通公寓大小，虽然开着灯但孙胜完依旧从康涩琪身上感受到了从未感受过的压抑，冷汗不知不觉浸湿了她的内衫，只有努力工作的空调呼出暖风奋力带动仿佛凝固的空气回旋流转。康涩琪动的时候孙胜完紧张地揪住了自己的衣角，指尖捏的发白。但前者只是走过来将盛着红酒的高脚杯放进她手中，脸上重新浮现出笑意，好像方才那个满身萧杀气息的黑道家主从未出现过，站在她面前的一直是那个笑起来眉眼弯弯仿佛小熊一样可爱的、经常反应慢半拍的，她的小艺术家。

“它的名字叫‘Gray & White’。”

听到康涩琪的回答时，孙胜完的心登时凉了三分之二。

她以为自己不一样的。

康涩琪没有看她，她捏着酒杯的手指用力的关节处都泛白，语气却像讲故事一样娓娓道来，十分平淡：“它是我唯一喜欢的枪，制作它的人是百年前一个意大利黑手党家族一位叫怀特的家主。”

“格雷是一直埋伏怀特家族中的卧底，像无数老套的故事那样，两人陷入了爱河。可他们不仅要经受各自所处立场不同的纠结折磨，同时在那个时代两个男人的爱情也是会被人诟病的。虽然立场不同，可两人对互相的感情却是一样的坚定，也都天真的认为他们可以永远的将这个秘密隐瞒下去。”

“可是那怎么可能呢，怀特家族的人很快便察觉到了格雷的身份和两人之间的感情，悠久古板的家族不允许他们的家主拥有这样有违伦常的感情，更不用提对方还是个警察了。他们陷害了格雷，没过多久这位年轻的警官便死在了昔日同袍的枪下。”

“痛失爱人的怀特心灰意冷，整日整日地将自己关在房间内不问家族事务。失去家主领导的黑手党变成了一盘散沙，不需要卧底就被警方轻易击破，偌大的家业朝夕之间毁于一旦。最后警方踹开了怀特的房门，这位家主丝毫没有在房间中封闭了多日的颓废，恰恰相反，他穿着一身崭新的定制手工西装，容光焕发地坐在格雷生前经常坐着和他下象棋的皮面沙发上，像等待了很久似的对十几位警察露出笑容。”

康涩琪举起手伸出三根手指做出枪的模样，在自己太阳穴的地方轻轻点了点：“然后在下一刻，他将枪口塞进嘴里，扣下了扳机。”

“等怀特躺在血泊里之后他们才纷纷惊醒，一拥而上。死去的家主手中紧紧握着一把纯白色的枪，后来法医从他的身体中取出弹头，发现洗去血污后就连弹头都是白色的。而那个年代尚且无法做出这样颜色的枪和子弹。”

“那是......”孙胜完隐隐约约猜到了什么，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“没错，胜完。”康涩琪的声音很轻，钻进耳朵里带给孙胜完一种虚无缥缈的感觉——

“怀特家主用死去的爱人的骨头，做出了一把独一无二的枪。”

“他把爱人的名字放在自己前面为这把枪命名，最后用它结束了自己的生命。”

康涩琪的语气从故事结束都是平淡无波的，她晃了晃还有三分之一红酒的酒杯，低头嘬了一口：“我那天用错了材料，等我发现后我本想重画的，但这把枪突然就出现在我脑中。鬼使神差地，我将错就错，将这把枪藏在了胜完你的这张肖像画下。”

“可是胜完，你不是枪。”

孙胜完没有说话，安静地等待着她。

她仰头喝光残余的酒液，将高脚杯放在一边的柜子上往灯的开关处走。

“你是救赎我的光。”她关上灯，在她眼中那幅肖像画依旧是一幅普通的肖像画，可在戴了康家特制的隐形眼镜的孙胜完眼中，那把“Gray & White”的轮廓更加清晰的显现出来。

好像有哪里不太对......

孙胜完眯着眼睛又凑近了些许，月光悄悄地从半开的窗帘缝隙中透进来照映在靠在画架上的这幅画上，孙胜完呼吸一滞，终于看清了隐藏在自己的肖像画下的这幅画的全貌——

占据整幅画左上方大片位置的“Gray & White”虽是枪的轮廓，可是经过绘画技巧的勾勒它被处理的仿佛一道破开无尽黑暗的光，正对着它的右下方有一个通体暗灰色如果不细看根本看不出来的小人儿，她伸出手，好像用尽了全身力气像要去抓住那道冲破黑暗的光。

她不由自主地靠近了那幅画，用手指轻轻摩挲着那个隐藏在自己肖像画心脏位置下面的那个暗灰色小人儿，她想她知道这个小人儿叫什么名字了。

她直起身子，借着在天花板上流淌的那条银河的微弱光线看到她的小熊鼻头和眼睛都变得红红的，见她回头便慌张地撩着头发试图挡住脸，嘴巴抿的紧紧的。孙胜完大步地，坚定地往前走到她身前，拉下康涩琪挡住脸的双手，声音颤抖着说：

“我问你，你现在到底是谁？”

挡住眼睛的头发被一点点地拨开，归顺地捋到耳后，康涩琪看到了孙胜完同样泛红的眼眶，她吸了吸鼻子，温醇的红酒香钻进鼻腔，她低着头像个犯错的孩子：“我是康涩琪，是康家的家主康涩琪，是身为画家的康涩琪。”

“她们都爱着同一个孙胜完。”

熟悉的馨香瞬间将她包裹。

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> TMI：本章里关于那把枪的故事就是我瞎编的不用真的去搜这把枪kkkkk为什么用死去爱人的骨头做枪，就是想表达一种怀特家主的倔强：老子就算是死在警察的手里那也得是老子的爱人动手。 是他对警方竖起的中指。把爱人的名字放在自己名字前面也是他纪念对已亡人爱意的一种方式了。这把枪的名字刚好也是这篇连载的名字kkkkkk


End file.
